Cambió de roles
by Fran Cisco Idk
Summary: Goku es toda un alma fiestera capaz de prender cualquier lugar con su actitud, Vegeta es todo lo contrario es todo un aguafiestas, amargado y simple, que pasará cuando estos dos apuesten a intercambiar los papeles ¿Podrá Goku actuar como Vegeta? ¿Podrá Vegeta actuar como Goku? Descubramoslo.
1. chapter 1

Hola amigos, espero les guste pues se me ocurio y dije, ñaaa vamos a subir un nuevo fic a este hermoso portal, como siempre digo que soy un novato asi que no me maten por las faltas de ortografia.

Bien pues dejemos los sermones y pasemos al primer capi.

Capitulo.1 La apuesta

Era un dia tranquilo en la ciudad de la capital del Oeste, donde la prestigiosa familia Briefs, dueña de una de las empresas más famosas y reconocidas por todo el mundo la Corporacion Capsula, había organizado una fiesta en celebracion por el dijesimo aniversario de la formasion de la empresa.

El lugar se beia muy prendido, pues había mucha gente, así como los invitados especiales para la familia Briefs, si hablo de la famia Son, Goku, Goten, Gohan, Videl y Milk también habían sido invitados, pero no venian solos, también iban otros como Piccolo, Ten Shin Ha y Chaoz, Yamcha, Oolong, Krilin, 18 y su hija Marón, Mister Satan y Majin boo, este último solo había ido por la comida.

-Uuuh chicos al fin llegarón, me alegra mucho que no me quedaran mal-dijo Bulma sonrriente

-Como te ibamos a quedar mal Bulma, si se ve que sera una fiesta grandiosa-dijo Milk.

-Y por lo que veo te costo mucho dinero-dijo Krilin.

-Así es pero pasen, pasen por favor-.

Los chicos entrarón sentandose en una gram mesa que estaba enmedio de la gran terrasa de la casa, Goku sonrio pues la mesa estaba llena de jugosa comida.

-Bulma tú si que sabes como dar una fiesta mira esta comida se be exquisita-gritaba Goku.

-La hize solo para ustedes, como conosco el terrible apetito de los Saiyajin me di el lujo de traer a los mejores chefs del mundo-dijo la mujer sonrriente.

-Bien pues no hay que esperar más, comamos-.

Goku comenzó a devorar toda la comida de la mesa, al igual que Goten y Gohan, otros como Piccolo, 18, Milk y Videl comian con mucha calma, pero Majin Boo, Goku y sus hijos eran unas bestias hambrientas, algo que impactaba a todos los chefs pues estos no paraban de llevar comida a esa mesa.

-Hoye...Bulma y ¿Qué pasó con Vegeta?...acaso no va avenir-decia Goku deborando una gram pierna de pollo.

-Ash, Vegeta se la pasa todo el día entrenando, desde que llega a la casa no hace nada más que entrenar, ese hombre es una bestia-se quejaba Bulma.

-Jejeje, el señor Vegeta es muy competitivo, eso lo caracteriza-decia Gohan entre sonrriente, nervioso y divertido.

-Dimelo a mi Goku también solo piensa en entrenar, pero ya lo puse a trabajar tiene que traer dinero a la casa-dijo Milk en tono de mandato.

Goku término de comer luego de haber arrazado con media cocina mientras lanzaba un tremendo grito a los 4 vientos.

-Aaaah, ya términe, que bien comi, uuuh Bulma estubo estupendo-dijo Goku.

-¿Y qué pasa solo a eso veniste?-pregunto Bulma.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Goku sin entender.

-Esta es una fiesta, y una fiesta no puede ser fiesta sin música-Bulma llamo al Dj que había contratado para su fiesta-¡Dale duro Dj! ¡Ah bailar!-grito.

Todos comenzarón a bailar al ritmo de la sukulenta música disco, Goku era todo un experto pues parecia que sus pies habían nacido para bailar en ves de dar patadas, luego cambio a un tono mas Rockandolero mientras todos bailaban intensamente, Goku parecia ser un maestro pues sus pasos eran los mejores de la fiesta, finalmente dando las 12:30 de la noche empezo a sonar la música Electronica, la cual hacia mover los pies del saiyajin de una forma imprecionante.

-¡Goku, Goku, Goku!-coreaban los invitados, mientras Goku hacia temblar la pista de bailes con sus pasos.

Vegeta por su parte trataba de dormir, pero la música era tan fuerte que no podía hacer-¡Aaaagh esos insectos, pondré fin a esto y será ya!-grito.

-Tú papá si que sabe bailar Goten-decía Trunks.

-Lo sé, me esta enseñando y así podre conquistar muchas niñas en la escuela-dijo Goten.

Entre gritos de alegria y diversión uno detubo la fiesta, un feroz grito de la persona más amargada del lugar.

-Vegeta-grito Goku y se aserco-Veo que te uniste a la fiesta me alegro mucho ben bailemos-.

-Yo no vine a hacer esas rídiculeces, solo vine a poner fin, a esta asquerosa fiestesita, no dejan dormir-.

-¡Como siempre Vegeta de aguafiestas!-susurro Krilin por debajo.

-Apuesto 10 senis a que Bulma le da una cachetada-dijo Yamcha.

-Va, ya estas-dijo Krilin aceptando.

Bulma se aserco-¿Qué pasá contigo Vegeta? estamos disfrutando de la fiesta tranquilamente-dijo Bulma.

Vegeta rugio cascarrabias-No me interesa si están disfrutando de su fiesta lo que yo quiero es que ya termine-.

-Ash Vegeta como siempre de pocos amigos, ¿Por qué no puedes ser feliz por lo menos un momento?-pregunto Goku llevando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Las palabras de Goku hicieron que Vegeta se acercará desafiante-¡Puedo ser feliz cuando yo quiera!-grito

Goku lo encaró-¡Apostaría todo el dinero del mundo a que no puedes estar un día feliz!-dijo ofendiendo al orgulloso Príncipe Saiyajin

-¿Acaso quieres decir qué no puedo ser feliz ni por un momento?-pregunto Vegeta y todos sientierón con la cabeza-Bien, una semana, una semana vamos a cambiar de papeles, yo actuare como tú y tú tendrás que actuar como yo, quien interprete mejor el papel del otro ganará y el perdedor aceptará que el ganador es mejor y aparte tendrá que bailar pidiendo disculpas al ganador ¿Entendido?-apostó Vegeta con firmeza.

Goku fingió pensar-¡Entendido! pero será mejor que te preparé por que no estoy dispuesto a perder-dijo Goku sonrriendole retadoramente.

-Bien comenzaremos mañana ah y ¡Que gane el mejor!-Vegeta y Goku se estrecharón las manos mientras se miraban a los ojos con determinación y mucha rivalidad, en ambos se podía ver la confianza que tenían ¿Quién sería el ganador?.

-Esto términara muy mal-dijo Piccolo negando con la cabeza. 


	2. Capítulo2

**_Hola amigos aquí estoy denuevo con otro capítulo de este mi fanfic, vale sera un mini fic por así decirlo de uno de mis animes favoritos, bueno espero les encante el capítulo y perdonen las faltas de ortografía, y gracias a todos los followers y favoritos._**

 ** _Capítulo.2 Lunes:Asimilando Papeles_**

Al día siguiente Goku y Vegeta ya habían preparado sus maletas listos para cambiarse de casa, Vegeta se iría a vivir a la montaña Paoz junto a Milk y Goten, mientras que Goku se iría a vivir a la corparación cápsula junto a Bulma, Trunks y sus padres, donde estarían una semana.-Bien aquí estoy, ya estoy listo para empezar-grito Goku muy animado.

Vegeta lo miro con su cara de amargura-Bien, las reglas serán simples, tendremos que actuar como el otro, para lo cual Bulma y Milk nos estaran vigilando asegurandose que estemos actuando tal y como somos cada uno ¿Entendido?-pregunto Vegeta.

-Porsupesto-Goku mira Bulma-¡Ya ves Bulma sere el nuevo Vegeta, uuuh esto será muy bueno!-dijo Goku sonriendo.

-Bien, iniciemos-.

Goku paso a la habitación de Vegeta y Bulma, mientras veia el guarda ropas del principe saiyajin algo indispuesto-Esa es la ropa de Vegeta, es lo único que se pone, ese Vegeta no tiene ningún sentido de la moda-dijo Bulma por debajo.

-Ya lo se, no hace falta que me lo digas insecto-grito Goku en tono malhumorado a lo que Bulma respondió con una cachetada.

-¿Qué te pasá Goku? ¿Por qué me hablas de esa manera tan grosera?-gritaba Bulma con enojo.

Goku comenzó a sobar su cachete izquierdo el cual se había inchado grandiosamente-¡Hay lo siento...lo que pasa es que ya había entrado en el papel de Vegeta y crei que así era como te gritaba jijiji!-dijo sonrriendo con nerviosismo.

-Si pero Vegeta no me grita de esa manera...-se detiene a pensar-Oh tal vez nunca lo eh notado...-dijo.

-No lo se...nunca eh visto a Vegeta hablarte así...pero bueno iniciemos otra vez-.

-Okey, te esperare aquí abajo para que me acompañes hacer algo, vamos-.

-¡Esta bien!-Goku comenzó a cambiar sus ropas por las de Vegeta, al términar se miro al espejo y dijo-¡Estas ropas son muy feas, no se como Vegeta puede andar con esto todo el día...pero bueno creo que no quiero perder!-.

Goku bajo corriendo a la sala donde Bulma ya lo esperaba.

-¡Ya estoy listo Bulma, vamos!-dijo Goku con una gram sonrrisa.

-¡Aja...pierdes un punto!-grito Bulma.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Goku sin entender.

-Vegeta nunca ubiera aceptado ayudarme, y si lo hace lo hubiera echo de mala gana-explico Bulma inteligentemente.

-Ash demonios...creo que será más dificil de lo que pense...ese Vegeta si que tiene sus modos-.

Bulma se aserco-¡Vamos Goku echale más ganas, ire a cocinar algo...aquí te espero!-.

-¡Bien, ojala sea delicioso!-dijo Goku y Bulma volvio a gritar.

-Otro punto menos...Vegeta me hubiera gritado en este instante que hiciera lo que se me pegara la gana hacer...veo qus bas perdiendo Goku ¿Qué arás ahora?-.

-No lo se, usualmente-Goku se puso a pensar-Me daria un gram baño oh...iria por un gram pezcado al lago de la montaña ¡Sí!-grito.

-¿Crees que Vegeta aria eso?-cuestiono Bulma astuta.

-¡Hay no lo estoy haciendo denuevo...ese Vegeta, demonios! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?-Goku comenzó a dar vueltas sobre si.

Bulma rio-Jajaja...hay Goku creo que tienes mucho que aprender-.

Goku hizo un puchero de decepción y grito-Esto es más difícil de lo que pense...será una larga semana-.

 ** _Montaña Paoz_**

Vegeta había llegado a la montaña Paoz, junto a Milk quien sonreia algo emocionada y misteriosa, el princípe saiyajin se impacto mucho al ver la casa de Goku por dentro, estaba muy asombrado.

-¡Bien Vegeta, es hora de bañarte, el agua ya esta lista!-.

-¿Qué bañarme? ¿Pero yo...?-Vegeta no pudo continuar.

-A, a, aaaah, Goku nunca se niega al baño, es su momento preferido del día antes de comer-dijo Milk soñadora.

Vegeta gruño con enojo-Aaaah, ese miserable de Kakarotto, siempre esta...-.

-Mi papá también nunca grita en la casa amenos que vea una inyección-dijo Goten diverdito.

Vegeta se puso algo nervioso-Supongo que no debere gritar-dijo Vegeta.

-¡Vegeta ya es hora del baño!-gritaba Milk desde afuera de la casa, Vegeta miro por una ventana y se asombro mucho en donde se bañaba Goku.

-¿Qué? ¿Allí...se baña Kakarotto? ¿Quieres que me meta dentro de ese bote?-grito con los ojos bien abiertos como platos

-Sin protestar, si quieres ganar esta apuesta tendrás que hacer todo lo que Goku hace-.

-¡Pero yo soy el princípe de los saiyajin...la raza guerrera mas...!-.

-Si, si luego me dices eso, ahora a bañarte-grito Milk y Vegeta no tubo de otra más que salirse a bañar, desnudo y a los 4 vientos, el saiyajin estaba muy apenado y más cuando tubo que entrar al agua la cual estaba muy fria.

-"Este Kakarotto no se como puede bañarse en estas condiciones"-pensaba Vegeta.

-Espero estes disfrutando el baño ya que lo hice con mucha dedicación-dijo Milk sonrriente.

-Aaaa...claro es muy...relajante-dijo Vegeta con nerviosidad.

Goten apareció mientras se lanzaba al agua desnudo para sorpresa de Vegeta quien lanzó un grito de sorpresa al verlo.

-¿Qué...qué haces...niño?-grito Vegeta.

-Mi papá y yo siempre nos bañamos juntos y jugamos a pelear-decia Goten

-Demonios...en ¿Qué me meti?-.

-¡Vamos!-Goten comenzó a golpear a Vegeta quien cayo del bote de agua quemandose con la fogata que Milk había echo para la comida, el principe comenzó a correr por toda la casa buscando apagar el fuego de su trasero.

-¡Ah...me quemo...me quemo...maldita sea!-gritaba.

-Señor Vegeta-Goten tomo un valde de agua y se lo lanzó a Vegeta quien cayo al suelo aliviado.

-¡Aaah! ¡Que alivio!-dijo suspirando.

Luego del incidente, Vegeta paso a comer, esta vez su próximo reto seria comer hasta que se llenase, algo no tan dificil.

-¡Bien Vegeta ya esta lista la comida!-Milk sirvio una gram cantidad de comida a la mesa, algo que impacto a Vegeta.

-Bien tendre que hacerlo-el principe suspiro-¡Ah comer!-grito y comenzó a comer toda la comida de la mesa a una sorprendente velocidad, Milk lo noto y sonrio mientras comia junto a Goten

-"Debo decir que en esta cuestión no lo hace nada mal"-pensaba Milk sonrriente.

Luego de la sukulenta cena que Milk siempre le preparaba a Goku, Vegeta se levanto y salió fuera de la casa.

-¡Vegeta!-llamo Milk y Vegeta se detubo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa ahora?-grito.

-Es momento de ir...a trabajar-grito Milk mientras Vegeta se caia al suelo tipo anime.

Luego de recuperarse protesto-¿Y...y el...entrenamiento? ¿Acaso Kakarotto no...?-.

-Si Goku quiere volver a comer necesitará traer dinero a esta casa, y como ahora tú eres Goku y tienes que hacer todo lo que el hace, tendrás que irte a trabajar-.

Vegeta iba a gruñir molesto pero reaccionó y recordó la apuesta-¡Está bien!-dijo aceptando-¡Será una semana muy larga!-.

 ** _Continuara..._**


	3. Capítulo3

**_Hola mis queridisimos amigos de Fanfiction, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo y espero les guste, pues las cosas se saldran de control para el pobre Vegeta ya veran_**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a Paula y Laura Saiyajin por comentar mi historia encero mw encanta que les guste_**

 ** _y ahora el capítulo 3_**

 ** _Capítulo.3 Martes: Vegeta es acosado_**

Vegeta tubo que aceptar ir a trabajar al campo donde Goku solia hacerlo, el principe saiyajin estaba muy indispuesto pues ese tipo de trabajos no eran de su agrado.-Esto es imperdonable, ¿Como el princípe de los saiyajin? el gram Vegeta ¿Tiene que estar haciendo este tipo de cosas?-se quejaba mientras conducia un tractor rojo.

Luego de trabajar por unas dos horas se miraba exhausto, muy cansado y com pocos animos para soportar a alguién, pero encuanto bio a Goten aparecer volando por los cielos, pego un salto gigantesco y dibujo su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Hola señor Vegeta ya es hora de comer aquí le traje su comida!-decia Goten mientras Vegeta corria.

-Al fin ¿Por que tardaste tanto insecto? ya me estaba muriendo de hambre-grito.

-Señor Vegeta le recuerdo que mi papá no dice ese tipo de cosas, y menos me las dice a mi-.

Vegeta se cayo al estilo anime-¡Lo...lo siento es que...no sabía lo que decía...te llevare al parque de diversiones sí!-recompenso mientras tartamudeaba muy nervioso.

-¿Y me comprara todo lo que quiero?-.

-No lo se, yo no consiento a Trunks en esos aspectos, el tiene que crecer siendo un...-.

-¡Mamá el señor Vegeta se esta comportando mal otra vez!-gritaba Goten, Vegeta corrio sobre el y le tapo la boca con su mano silenciandolo.

-¡Shiii! ¡Esta bien esta bien, te compraré todo lo que quieras pero no le digas a tú madre! ¿Me escuchaste?-.

-¡Okey por mi esta bien!-dijo Goten sonriendo perversamente.

Vegeta limipio su sudor-¡Uff, que chiquillo tan caprichoso!-.

Luego de un largo día de trabajo Vegeta llego a la casa donde Milk lo esperaba muy seria.

-¡Vegeta!-grito Milk antes de que este pudiera subir a su cama-¡Llegaste 2 minutos después de la hora de llegada de Goku! ¿Qué explicación vas a darme?-exigio.

Vegeta casi se cae, mientras una gota de sudor aparecia en su cabeza-¡Lo que pasa es que...!-busca una excusa-¡Así...si me detube ayudar a unos vecinos...si...con su carro, tu vas a creer se les daño enmedio de la carretera y yo el noble Vegeta no podia dejarlos varados en la fría y oscura noche, así que como todo buen vesino me detube ayudarles!-.

Milk miro a Vegeta detenidamente quien sonreia muy nervioso-¡Bien!-dijo y este suspiro aliviado-¡Pero para la otra aprende a mentir bien!-dijo mientras Vegeta le dedicaba una mirada asecina.

-¡Maldita sea deberia hacerte añicoz!-susurro por debajo.

-¿Qué dijiste Vegeta?-pregunto Milk.

-Dije que...fue un día muy bueno y que...espero y mañana también lo sea-.

-¡Bien!-dijo Milk-¡Y hablando de eso...mañana iras a sacar un permiso para conducir!-.

-¿Qué?-rugio Vegeta casi dandole un paro cardiaco.

-Como escuchaste, hace mucho tiempo Goku y Piccolo tratarón de sacar un permiso para conducir, pero como son unas bestias reprobaron el examen y ahora tú tendrás que hacerlo-explico.

-Pero...si somos saiyajines, no necesitamos de esas necesidades-.

-Si pero como toda la gente normal, devemos tener un automóvil, así que sin discutir mañana iras por tú permiso-.

-¡Pero...yo!-.

-Nada-grito Milk-Irás o te bajo 2 puntos-.

-¡Pero es que...!-.

-¡Menos dos puntos!-dijo Milk.

-¡Oye no se vale!-grito Vegeta.

-¡Menos 3 puntos por gritar!-.

-No no...eso no se vale...yo nisiquiera grite-.

-¿Te bajo otros tres puntos?-cuestiono Milk, Vegeta iba a gritar pero después suspiro hondamente.

-¡Claro, mañana iremos por ese permiso!-dijo con una sonrisa bien finjida.

-Bien, me alegra mucho que te sepas comportar-.

 ** _Día siguiente_**

Al día siguiente Milk, Vegeta y Goten se levantarón muy temprano listos para ir a la capital del Oeste para que el princípe de los saiyajin Vegeta pudiera sacar su permiso de conducir, luego de desayunar todos se fueron muy contentos, entre comillas ya que Vegeta tenía que simular su felicidad.

Finalmente llegaron a la escuela de conducir, los 3 entrarón y fueron atendidos por la operadora.

-¡Hola muy buenos días, sean bienvenidos a la escuela de conducir, donde ponemos en marcha nuevos sueños!-decía la operadora-¿Quién es el que ara el examen de conducir?-.

-Soy yo-respondió Vegeta-Vegeta...-interrumpido.

-¡Son Vegeta por favor!-dijo Milk.

Vegeta habrió mucho la boca y los ojos-¿Qué? ¿Son Vegeta? ¿Qué clase de ridículo apellido es eso?-cuestionó.

-Es tú nombre Vegeta...tú nombre-dijo Milk mirándolo detenidamente.

Vegeta trago saliva y sonrió-¡Así si...ese es mi nombre...mi fabuloso nombre!-dijo mientras reía con nerviosismo.

-Bien, acompañenme por aquí-.

Vegeta, Milk y Goten fueron a la recepción principal, Vegeta fue llevado con otra señora la cual sería su instructora.

-¡Eya es la señorita Katerine y será su instructora, para su prueba de manejo!-presentó la mujer.

Vegeta miro a su instructora detenidamente, era mujer de cabello, café, muy alta y guera.

-¡Bien señor Vegeta, yo seré su instructura!-Katerine miro a Vegeta y después miro sus músculos-¡Huy que gramdes músculos tiene!-decía

Vegeta se puso algo nervioso-¡Vallamos a conducir mejor!-pidió muy sonrrojado como jitomate.

-¡Lo que digas muñeco!-dijo mientras le daba una gram nalgada, provocando que el sonrrojo de Vegeta aumentará mas.

Los dos subieron al auto-¡Bien lo primero que debe hacer un buen conductor es abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad!-Katerine habrocho si cinturón de seguridad, mientras miraba a Vegeta muy coquetamente, Vegeta también la miro pero el estaba muy nervioso y sudoroso, y entre sus nervios no podía abrochar su cinturón.

-¡Deje la ayudo!-Dijo mientras tomaba el cinturón de seguridad de Vegeta y lo habrochaba, Vegeta trato de que no lo tocará pero después la mujer lo miro justo a los ojos.

-Listo...ya podemos iniciar-dijo mordiendose un labio.

Vegeta trago saliva profundamente- _"Esta mujer esta loca_ "-pensaba.

-¡Buena suerte Vegeta!-gritaba Milk.

Vegeta giro y río-¡Porsupuesto, no te...!-.

Vegeta no pudo terminar su diálogo, pues la mujer arrancó el auto a una increíble Velocidad, mientras conducía por toda la pista como una verdadera maniática, esquivando los autos, las paradas de tránsito, pasandose al carril contrario, y causando una destrucción por todo el lugar.

-Es así como un verdadero hombre tiene que conducir un auto, espero que aprenda bien por que si no será reprobado-gritaba mientras aceleraba aún más.

Vegeta la miro-¡Cla-claro!-dijo.

Después de una larga prueba de manejo había llegado el turno de Vegeta quien hizo todo lo indicado anteriormente.

-Bien primero es el cinturón de seguridad-Vegeta puso su cinturón de seguridad-Después encender el auto-enciende el motor-Y luego pisar el acelerador suavemente-.

El automóvil comenzó habanzar tal y como un carro debía hacerlo.

-¿Qué tal lo hago?-pregunto Vegeta.

-Muy mal, esto se hace así-la mujer piso el acelerador, probocando que el auto saliera disparado como vala de cañón.

-¡Vieja bruja eso así no se hace!-gritaba Vegeta

-Cayate, yo se lo que hago-.

-Deme ese volante-exigió Vegeta.

-Y usted deme sus besos-.

-¿Qué?-.

Katerine se lanzó contra Vegeta intentando besarlo, pero Vegeta la evadia con facilidad, mientras intentaba esquivar los autos pues la velocidad de su automóvil era imprecionante.

El automóvil de Vegeta comenzó a atropeyar todo, desde estrellarse contra otros autos, así como golpear a los peatones, mientras que se descarrilaba de vez en cuando, Vegeta trataba de tomar el control del volante, pero aqueya mujer no se lo permitía.

-¡Maldición, maldición si esta mujer no me mata lo ara este maldito carro!-decía Vegeta.

-Vamos sólo un pequeño besito, no te recistas ven aquí-insistía la mujer parando la trompa.

-¡Alejate!-gritaba Vegeta.

Finalmente llegarón al inició de la escuela, Vegeta trato de frenar pero no lo consiguió y termino estrellándose contra la pared de la escuela.

-¡Vegeta!-grito Milk.

-¡Señor Vegeta!-dijo Goten.

Todos corrieron a auxiliar a Vegeta, quien salió de los escombros con su ropa muy rota, Katerine también salió mientras habrasaba fuertemente al saiyajin.

-¡Es usted el mejor conductor, ahora mismo le daré su licencia!-.

-Nada de licencia-grito el gerente-usted es la peor instructora que emos tenido en años, y usted es el peor conductor de la historia, y nunca tendrán su permiso de conducir-.

Vegeta se levanto-Insecto, a mi no me gritas-dijo tomandolo de su camiseta.

-¡Vegeta! ¿Qué dijimos?-.

Vegeta se tranquilizó y sonrió-¡Bien!-dijo y miro al gerente-¡Tiene usted, toda la razón!-dijo mientras caminaba tranquilamente junto a Milk y Goten.

Milk suspiro-Después de todo creo que no fue una buena idea ¿Por qué ningún hombre de esta familia puede tener un permiso para conducir?-.

-Por que no lo necesitamos-grito Vegeta-Ahora vamonos que ya tengo mucha hambre-dijo mientras sonreía.

-¡Esta bien, caminemos de vuelta a casa!-.

Milk, Vegeta y Goten regresarón a la montaña Paoz, aún faltaban muchos retos para esta larga semana y aún era Martes ¿Qué otras cosas tendrán que enfrentar estos dos saiyajin?

 ** _Continuará_**..


	4. Capítulo4

**_Hola mis queridisimos lectores, aquí denuevo estoy actualizando, y me alegra que les guste, cada vez que veo un nuevo comentario, Follower o un favorito me pongo muy feliz y quiero agradecer a MaryGonzalez11 por haber comentado el fic muchas gracias, y bueno pasemos al próximo cap._**

 ** _Capítulo.4 Miercoles: De Compras._**

Ya era Miércoles y la semana aún comenzaba, y mientras Vegetaba trataba de acoplarse a la manera de ser de Goku, Kakarotto también trataba por ser más rudo y frio, algo que le estaba costando mucho trabajo.Goku se levanto muy temprano y camino sigilosamente al refrigerador por un basó de leche, tratando de que nadie lo viese, pero fue pillado por Bulma haciendo que el saiyajin escupiera la leche en la cara de la mujer.

-¡Lo...siento!-dijo mientras sonreía inocentemente

-Debo decir que en eso te pareces mucho a Vegeta, el todas las mañanas baja por un basó de leche, eso me sorprende sabes-Goku sonrio mientras llevaba su mano a la cabeza

-Bueno...es normal, yo soy Goku, uno de los guerreros saiyajin más poderosos del universo-decía creyéndose así tipo Vegeta.

-¡Uuuy si gran saiyajin gobernante de los universos, claro oh gram todo poderoso!-alagaba Bulma sarcástica.

-¡Oye!-bufo Goku-¿Por que te burlas de mi?-.

-Es lo que hago con Vegeta cuando se cree el gram gobernante del universo, y es muy gracioso ver su reacción cuando se enoja-se burlaba Bulma muy graciosa.

-Hay pues entonces are lo mismo-aclara su garganta- ¡Insecto, por que te burlas de mi, te destruire!-gritaba Goku así en tono malote y rudo.

Bulma lanzó una gran carcajada de burla, mientras Goku la miraba sin entender.

-Jajajaia, hay que terror-decía muy divertida, Goku sonrio pero después Bulma lo vio y cambió su expreción a una furioza-Y ahora que estamos en esto, hoy es Miercoles-.

Goku la miro extrañado-¿Y que hay con eso?-.

-Pues que todos los Miercoles, Vegeta, Trunks y yo vamos de compras y...-.

Antes de que Bulma pudiera continuar Goku grito-¿Qué? ¿De compras? ¡Nooooooooooo!-grito.

-¿Pasá algo malo con eso?-cuestiono Bulma

-Odio ir de compras, cuando Milk va de compras es un fastidio total, se tarda años, no, me niego adsolutamente-.

Bulma tomo a Goku de su camiseta-¡Mira Goku, cuando yo digo que vamos de compras, vamos de compras, y no me importa que no quieran ir, el Miercoles es el día de ir a comprar y nisiquiera el mismo Vegeta se niega!-grito.

Goku miro a Bulma, y recupero el aliento, mientras trataba de poner su cara y voz muy seria-¡No!-grito entre un tono mandón y un tono de miedo-¡No iremos, yo soy Goku y no me puedo revajar a hacer eso!-.

-Ya te dije que no te pregunte, vamos a ir, por que vamos a ir, y no me importa que el mismisimo dios de la destrucción se enoje-Rugio con llamas en los ojos y sus dientes triangulares, Goku solo trago saliva profundamente, mientras trataba de hablar pero Bulma no se lo permitio.

-¿Entendido?-.

-¡Si!-respondió Goku con voz de niña.

-Hay que bonito saiyajin-dijo Bulma con dulsura-Nos iremos a las 9:30 bañate y ponte tu mejor traje-.

-Si, si como sea-dijo Goku tratando de oponerse.

El tiempo paso y dieron las 9:30, finalmente Bulma estaba lista, llevaba un vestido purpura, junto a unos tacones azules, Trunks iba con unos pantalones cortos, y una camiseta azul marino, mientras que Goku llevaba el tipico traje saiyajin de Vegeta tratando de repetirle su vestimenta.

-Hay Goku, vas a ir con esas ropas, tipico de Vegeta, en eso te pareces mucho-.

-Si quiero ganar la apuesta tengo que hacer lo mismo que hace Vegeta siempre, así que manos a la obra-.

Bulma solo nego con la cabeza-Bien, pues, vamonos-.

Bulma, Goku y Trunks subieron a uno de los automoviles de la corporación Cápsula y fueron a la ciudad, era realmemte espectacular, Goku se veia algo indispuesto, mientras Trunks sonreia.

-Te divertiras mucho Goku, sera un día grandioso-decia Bulma conduciendo.

-No lo creo-dijo Goku.

-Hay Goku tú siempre de aguafiestas, veo que ya le estas haciendo copetencia a Vegeta, estos hombres no comprenden a las mujeres-.

-¡A mi me encanta venir de compras!-dijo Trunks-¡Mi papá siempre me compra muchos juguetes! ¿Usted me comprará jugetes?-.

Goku miro a Trunks y sonrió-Porsupuesto, a mi me encanta comprarle muchas cosas a Goten-.

-Aja, te eh pillado denuevo, tercera regla de Vegeta, nunca consentir a Trunks-grito Bulma, Goku rugió molesto, mientras miraba a Bulma detenidamente.

-Demonios, eso no me lo esperebe, Vegeta es tan dificil de imitar-rugia.

-Jajaja, y más lo será ahora-.

Finalmente llegarón al centro comercial, mientrás Bulma estacionaba el auto, luego de ir al estacionamiento, bajarón del carro y entrarón al centro comercial, era un mundo lleno de gramdiosas cosas, desde prestigiosas tiendas de ropa, hasta supermercados, tiendas de comida, jugueterias y demás.

-¡Aaaaaaah, esto es increible, comida!-gritaba Goku emocionado.

Goku se iba a lanzar a los restaurantes pero Bulma lo detubo.

-¡Para allí tú carro Goku, primero compramos y después comemos, las mejores cosas y las mejores ofertas son en la mañana y no las desperdiciaremos!-.

Goku comenzó a titubear, mientrás miraba a Bulma y a los restaurantes de vez en cuando.

-¡Pe-pe..pero la...comida!-.

-Sin peros, vamos a comprar y luego comemos-.

Goku se cruzo de brazos, mientras en su cara hacia pucheros de decepcion-Buaaaaaa-lloraba.

-Ahora Goku, apurate-ordenaba la mujer

Bulma, Goku y Trunks entrarón al departamento de ropa, donde había mucha gente comprando y viendo lujosa ropa, Goku gruño con desagrado, mientras Trunks se asercaba.

-¡Hay no!-grito-¡Tardaremos años!-.

-Descuide señor Goku, habeces no se tarda tanto-dijo Trunks tratando de consolarlo.

-Bien Goku te explicare, toda la ropa bonita y a la moda que encuentres tomala y no la dejes, Trunks ya lo sabe, esto es un jungla y devemos mantenernos a la altura ¿Entendido?-.

-¡Entendido!-gritarón.

-¡Entonces vamos allá!-.

Bulma, Goku y Trunks se lanzarón al "ataque", mientras intentaban tomar todo lo que había en la tienda, desde camisetas, playeras, pantalones, chalecos, sueteres, Shorts, Vestidos, y hasta ropa interior de la mejor marca, Goku y Trunks se veian muy desanimados, pero Bulma era toda una felina entera.

-Cielos tú mamá es una fiera-decia Goku mirando a Bulma impactado.

-Lo sé, pero vieras como se pone con los vestidos, allí se vuelve una guerrera mortal-gritaba Trunks.

Bulma tomo unos tres pantalones y los arrojó sobre Goku, luego lanzó un par de playeras y al último un par de calzóncillos.

-¡Ahh! ¡Qué asco!-grito.

-Goku toma esto-grito Bulma lanzando un vestido Rojo, Goku lo atrapó y luego miro a Bulma.

-¿Es necesario que traigamos todo esto? ya es mucha ropa, yo opino que vayamos a comer y luego regresamos-opinaba mientras saboreaba la comida de los restaurantes

-¡No!-grito-¡Ahora vamos a ir por los vestidos, y después iremos al super mercado a comprar todo lo que necesitamos para la casa!-dijo muy mandona

Bulma se lanzó contra las señoras que compraban en la tienda de ropa, discutiendo como una verdadera maniática al ver los vestidos.

-¡Bulma, Bulma espera!-gritaba Goku tratando de calmar a Bulma.

-Espera Goku, espera, no permitiré que esa bola de grasa se lleve ese lindo vestido, aagh, yo también soy toda una saiyajin-.

Bulma se lanzó contra una señora muy gorda, y comenzó a repartir golpes, por doquier, Goku se apartó mientras salía muy despeinado y golpeado.

-¡Olvidelo, nunca la detendrá, mi mamá se olvida de todo y se vuelve una desquiciada sin control!-.

Goku y Trunks suspirarón mientras se sentarón a esperar a Bulma, hasta que por fin dieron las 1:40 PM, y Bulma pudo terminar de comprar sus cosas.

-¿Y ustedes que les pasa? ¿Por que esas feas caras amargadas y arrugadas?-pregunto Bulma.

-¿Qué mamá? ¿Todabia preguntas? te tardaste como 6 horas comprando ropa-dijo Trunks muy expresivo.

Bulma se rió y miro a Goku-Hay chicos, que exagerados si apenas son las-Bulmas miro al reloj y sus ojos se hizieron tan grandes como dos pelotas de beisboll-¿Qué?-grito-¡Son las 1:40 PM, aaaaah se acabarán las ofertas en el supermercado!-.

Goku iba a gritar de felicidad, pera esas ultimas palabras lo hicieron caer al suelo lleno de tristeza.

-¡NOOOOOOO!-.

Goku, Bulma y Trunks salieron corriendo al supermercado, mientras compraban y arrazaban con casi toda la tienda, pateando, golpeando y empujando a todo el que estaba enfrente

-¡Espera Bulma, espera no vayas tan rápido!-rogaba Goku mientras su estómago gritaba de hambre-¡Aaaah por deos, tengo mucha hambre, tengo tanta hambre que podía comerme ah...!-.

Goku miro a Trunks y se lo imagino en forma de poyo aumado, mientras se acercaba babeando de placer.

-¡Uuum! ¡Qué rico poyo!-deliraba

-¡Goku!-grito Bulma interrumpiendolo-¡Deja de jugar y toma esto!-.

Bulma lanzó tres bolsas de fruta hacia Goku, quien las atrapo a duras penas.

-¡Fruta! ¡Si!-grito Goku.

Bulma le dio un gram golpe en la cabeza a Goku-¡Oye Goku, comeremos una vez que acabemos de comprar! ¿Qué no puedes aguantarte?-.

-Pero Bulma, hace más de dos horas que estas comprando-dijo Goku con desánimo.

-¡Caramba con ustedes los saiyajin, que no se pueden esperar a que una mujer, linda y hermosa como yo haga bien sus compras!-Bulma miro a Goku detenidamente quien negó con la cabeza-¡Mira vamos a terminar de comprar, vamos hacerlo bien, y no me importa si nos lleve! ¡TODO EL DÍA!-Rugió haci version macho alfa pecho peludo, axilas con bellos, y piel de acero nivel Dios.

Goku tomo un gran suspiro y tubo que aceptar, aunque despuès de otras 2 horas su cara y mirada se veain como la de un asecino en serie apuntó de degollar a su presa enmedio de un oscuro bosque.

-¿Ya vas acabar Bulma?-.

-Espera Goku-Bulma pensó-es que no se cual boy a comprar, si la leche normak, o la leche deslactosada ¿Cuál me recomiendas?-.

-Yo digo, que tomes cualquiera de las dos, y te apures-dijo ya algo enfadado.

-Mejor llevo la leche deslactosada, gracias Goku, y ahora vamos por el pan-.

Luego de unas 3 horas más, Bulma finalmente término sus compras en el supermercado, Goku y Trunks tuvieron que esperar pasientemente a Bulma, quien había arrasado con casi toda la tienda y ya eran las 8:40 de la noche, finalmente llegaron a la casa luego de un largo día de compras.

-Hay, al fin llegamos, nos tardamos, todo por culpa de Goku, te tardaste comprando esa comida china-de quejaba Bulma.

-¿Qué?-grito Goku-¡Pero nisiquiera la probé, y además cuando iba a comerla me empecé a ahogar y tuvieron que ayudarme a escupir ese pedazo de Sushi!-.

-Jajaja, hay Goku, como no, mejor vente, te are de comer un delicioso filete-.

Goku salto de alegría, mientras corría detrás de Bulma muy contento, aún faltaban muchos días para que esa larga semana terminara, y a el tanto como a Vegeta le faltaban muchos retos por cumplir.

 ** _Continuara..._**

 ** _Espero les hays gustado /_**

 ** _C_**

 ** _O_**

 ** _M_**

 ** _E_**

 ** _N_**

 ** _T_**

 ** _E_**

 ** _N_**


	5. Capítulo5

**_Hola mis hermosos seguidores (no tengo) bueno aqui como siempre con un nuevo capítulo el cual espero les guste y lo disfruten...bueno a leer._**

 ** _Capítulo.5 Jueves: Cena de 4 y Karaoke_**

Al día siguiente, Vegeta se levanto para ir a trabajar al campo donde Goku solia hacerlo, al pasar ya muchos días el princípe se había memorizado la rutina de su rival, haci que se preparo para el trabajo.-¿Adonde vas Vegeta?-pregunto Milk antes de que este pudiera irse.

Vegeta se detuvo y su mirada se torno nerviosa-¡A trabajar!-dijo muy simplemente.

-No no lo arás-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Hoy iremos a cenar, Bulma nos invito así que ve a la habitación y ponte tú mejor ropa, será una noche importante ya que hace tiempo que no salgo a cenar a la ciudad, será muy divertido-.

Vegeta corrió hacia Milk muy desesperado-¿Y Kakarotto también va a ír?-pregunto muy ancioso.

-Sí-respondió Milk-Haci que ponte tus mejores ropas, quiero que está cena sea inolvidable-.

Vegeta sonrio muy maquivelicamente, mientras su mirada se llenaba de desafío.

-"Será mi oportunidad perfecta para mostrarle a ese estúpido de Kakarotto que soy mejor que el"-.

 ** _Corporación Cápsula_**

Mientras tanto en la Corporación Cápsula Bulma también ya había puesto al tanto de todo a Goku.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Iremos a comer con Milk y Vegeta?-grito muy impactado y con ancias de saber la respuesta.

-Así es, será una noche maravillosa, esa bestia de Vegeta nunca me ah llevado a comer así que está será mi gram oportunidad-.

Goku lanzó un gran grito de alegría, Bulma lo vio y el saiyajin cambio su exprecion a una amargada y malhumorada.

-¡Así si, ...esta bien...mira que emocionado estoy!-decía Goku fingiendo molestia- _"Ahora si Vegeta verás quien es_ _el mejor_ "-.

 ** _Más tarde_**

Finalmente dieron las 4:30 y llego la hora de ir a la cita, Vegeta y Milk llegaron muy temprano a la Corporación, donde ya los esperaban Bulma y Goku muy elegantes.

-¡Milk!-Bulma corrió a saludar a Milk, quien respondió al saludo alegremente-¡Vegeta!-dijo mirándolo, el Príncipe le sonrió con una mueca.

-¿Ya están listos? por que la verdad no me gustaría desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo-gruño Goku en tono chico malo.

Milk lo miro-¡Tranquilo Goku, ya estamos listos!-Milk miro a Goten-¡Goten te vas a quedar con Trunks, no quiero que hagas travesuras ni ningún tipo de cosas que me hagan enojar! ¿Entendido?-.

-Tranquila mamá, no are travesuras-.

Goten corrió junto con Trunks y entraron a la casa-¡Cuidalos bien mamá, llegaremos un poco tarde!-pidió Bulma mirando a su mamá.

-Tranquila Bulma, ve con cuidado, los chicos estarán bien conmigo-.

-Bien, vamos es hora de irnos-.

Todos subieron al auto y se fueron al restaurante donde iban a comer, mientras que Milk y Bulma platicaban muy alegre y pervertidamente, Vegeta y Goku se miraban con desafió ninguno sin dejar de sonreír y sin decir nada.

-"Mirenlo"-pensaba Vegeta-"Cree que puede ganarme, jaja no es nada más que un insecto"-.

-"Es un engreído, le mostraré como apostar y ganar"-decia Goku.

-"En cuanto lleguemos al restaurante"-pensó Vegeta.

-"En cuanto lleguemos a ese restaurante"-sonrio Goku.

-"Daré mi mejor actuación sobre el"-pensaron al unisono.

Finalmente llegaron al restaurante donde cenarian, luego de estacionar el carro entraton al lujoso restaurante, y encuanto hizieron eso Goku y Vegeta comenzaron a asimilar el papel del otro con mucha rivalidad.

-¡Milk...Milk! ¿Qué se te ofrece dime? ¿Comida? ¿Agua? ¿Champán? vamos dime ¿Qué se te ofrece?-preguntaba Vegeta muy servicial y amable.

-Ya comenzamos con esta...tonta cena...tengo cosas...muy importantes que...hacer si...cosas muy importantes-dijo Goku algo nervioso y buscando sonar rudo y malo.

-Tranquilo Goku, apenas vamos a comenzar, además la comida es exquisita-dijo Bulma buscando seducir a el saiyajin con la comida del restaurante, quien estuvo apunto de caer lanzando un grito pero reaccionó y puso su cara amargada.

-Está bien esta bien, me esperaré a comer-Acepto en un tono de molestia.

-¡Que amargado Kakarotto, deberías de aprender de mi, yo siempre feliz!-dijo Vegeta sonriendo, Goku lo miro y sus ojos se volvieron dos bolas de fuego.

-¡Insecto...tú...tú eres un insecto si...y ya vamos a comer!-grito Goku muy nervioso pero buscando sonar grosero.

-Estos hombres, bien a comer-.

Bulma, Milk, Vegeta y Goku pasaron a una de las mesas donde irian a comer, uno de los meseros fue a atenderlos mostrandoles el extenso menú de platillos del lugar.

-¿Qué se te antoja Vegeta?-pregunto Milk.

-Yo quiero un...-se detiene a pensar-...un enorme pezcado...si un enorme pescado asado y muy crujiente-pidió, Goku en su mente ya se veía saboreando ese pescado, mientras que el sudor del nerviosismo se apoderaba de el.

-"Ese Vegeta siempre tan astuto...sabe que amo el pescado...agh"-gruño en su mente.

-¿Tú que deseas Goku?-.

Goku reaccionó-Lo que sea...no me interesa-gruño Goku.

Milk y Bulma compartieron una corta mirada-¡Bien, ya vamos a ordenar!-.

El mesero apareció-¡Bien, queremos un gram pescado asado junto a un filete a la plancha, un par de ensaladas y...!-.

Luego de haber pedido todo lo que iban a cenar, comenzaron a conversar, y haci fue por durante unas 2 horas.

-¡Este pescado...es exquisito!-decía Vegeta comiendo como Goku.

-¡Si este...filete sabe horrible...es el peor restaurante!-despreciaba Goku-"Sabe bien sabroso...Huy hasta quiero más"-pensaba Goku sonriendo.

-Me alegra que te guste Vegeta-dijo Milk sonriendo.

-Lo se, y cuando acabe voy a probar un delicioso pavo al carbón-deseo Vegeta, Goku lo miro con furia mientras pequeños relámpagos aparecían en su cabeza.

-¡Jajaja, y que cuentan! ¿Qué tal su semana?-pregunto Bulma mirando a Milk y Vegeta.

Vegeta tosio un poco, mientras tragaba profundamente su comida-"Espero que Milk no le diga a Bulma que eh estado trabajando"-rogó en su cabeza.

-Vegeta se a portado muy bien, ah estado, trabajando casi toda la semana-informó haciendo total énfasis en trabajar

Vegeta gruño en su mente deseando ahorcar a Milk, quien sonrio muy disimuladamente-¿Y ustedes que tal su semana?-.

Goku escupió a la cara de Bulma-¡Este...emos pasado muy... muy bien...! ¿Verdad Bulma?-.

-De echo no-Goku gruño mirando a Bulma con mirada asesina-Goku es un flojonaso de primera, una Nutrea en el retrete, un pañal mojado, un moco sin sabor, una mosca sin alas, un...-.

-¡Ey ya...tampoco soy todo eso!-dijo Goku tratando de excusarse.

-¿Acaso te portaste mal Goku?-pregunto Milk mirándolo.

Goku trago saliva con gran profundidad-Podría decirse que si...-respondió.

Milk sólo limpio su boca y sonrió-Bien, es como lo aria Vegeta-.

Vegeta volvió a toser-Así...es...¿es hora del postre no creen?-.

Todos pasaron al postre, se podía ver que Milk y Bulma tramaban algo pues sus miradas perversas lo decian todo, pero al parecer Vegeta ni Goku se daban cuenta pues se la pasaban compitiendo para que Milk y Bulma vieran quien era el mejor.

-¡Aquí está la Champaña que pidieron, y este vino tinto es cortesía de la casa!-dijo el mesero.

Bulma sonrió-Ay gracias-toma unas copas-¡Y ahora brindemos!-.

Los cuatro brindaron, al pasar el alcohol al parecer algo dentro de los saiyajin despertó.

-¡Esta bebida es muy buena! ¿Como se llama?-pregunto Vegeta.

-Es Champaña, y aquí hay vino tinto-.

Goku y Vegeta se miraron retadoramente y después de unos segundos comenzaron a tomar todo el vino, acabandoselo de un trago.

-¡Traigan más!-gritaron.

El mesero salió corriendo y llevo otras dos botellas de vino tinto, las cuales terminaron en un abrir y serrar de ojos, mientras continuaban pidiendo cualquier tipo de bebida desde Vodka, Vino, Champaña, Ron y demás bebidas adulteradas.

-¡Cielos, creo que se nos salió de control!-dijo Milk algo asustada.

-Como dice ese conocido dicho, si no puedes con eyos...uneteles-Bulma tomo una copa y comenzó a tomar junto a Goku y Vegeta, Milk se encogió en hombros e hizo lo mismo.

Pasaron varias horas, los 4 continuaron tomando sin parar, hasta que todos comenzaron a sentirse muy ebrios pero continuaron, alocandose terriblemente.

-¡Bien gente de mi hermoso restaurante, ya son las 12 y eso significa una cosa! ¿Qué es?-.

Todos:Hora de Karaoke

La gente del restaurante comenzó a aplaudir-¿Quiénes del público quiere pasar?-.

Goku se levanto-¡Yo!-grito.

-Bien señor, pase por aquí-invito el gerente.

Goku paso al escenario-¡Ahora usted nos cantará!-redoble de tambores-¡Decode de Paramore!-.

La canción comenzó...

How can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind

I can't win your losing fight all the time How can I ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides But you won't take away my pride, no not this time Not this time…

How did we get here When I used to know you so well But how did we get here I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes and its hanging on your tongue Just boiling in my blood but you think that I cant see What kind of man that you are, if you're a man at all Well I will figure this one out on my own I'm screaming I love you so My thoughts you can't decode

How did we get here when I used to know you so well But how did we get here I think I know

Do you see what we've done We're gonna make such fools of ourselves Do you see what we've done We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

How did we get here when I used to know you so well But how did we get here I think I know

There is something I see in you It might kill me I want it to be true

El público aplaudió muy emocionado, mientras Bulma y Milk chiflaban desde su mesa.

-¡Eso Goku!-gritaba Bulma muy ebria

-Así se hace-decía Milk de igual modo.

-Esa fue una canción muy buena, pero esto no se acaba ¿Hay alguien más que quiere pasar?-.

Vegeta su levanto-Yo-declaro.

Chicas:Uuuuuh.

-Bien señor, pero que hagayas, por que usted nos cantará, Bring Me To Life de Evanescense!-el público grito con emoción, mientras que Vegeta se preparaba para cantar.

Inicia la cancion...

How can you see into my eyes like open doors leading you down into my core where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) before I come undone (Save me) save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me breathe into me and make me real bring me to life

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) before I come undone (Save me) save me from the nothing I've become

Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see kept in the dark but you were there in front of me I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems got to open my eyes to everything without a thought without a voice without a soul don't let me die here there must be something more bring me to life

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) before I come undone (Save me) save me from the nothing I've become

El publico grito con gram emocion, mientras que Vegeta se veía nervioso pero muy emocionado

-Eso fue espectacular señores, pero que gran canción, y ahora...-.

-Ahora, regresaremos a casa-termino Vegeta bajando del escenario.

Bulma, Milk, Goku y Vegeta salieron del restaurante, todos ebrios y muy mareados, sin duda alguna había sido una noche espectacular.

-¡Vamos a dormir!-pidió Goku muy cansado.

 ** _Continuará_**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado disculpen las faltas de ortografía._** ** _Comenten y den like :v_**


	6. Capítulo6

_**Hola amigos aquí estoy yo denuevo como siempre actualizando aunque lo haga cada 1000 años pero actualizo, bueno espero les guste y pues disfruten**_

 _ **Capítulo.6 Vienes:Fiesta de cumpleaños.**_

Luego de la cena del Jueves, Goku, Vegeta, Milk y Bulma regresarón a sus casas, todos se sentían muy cansados después de una larga noche de parranda.-¡Hay!-se quejaba Bulma muy cansada-Fue una noche muy larga-boztesa-¿Qué horas son?-.

Bulma camino un poco y vio el reloj-¡Oh Santos cielos!-grito con los ojos enforma de plato-¡Son las 12:30 AM, la fiesta de Krilin ya ba a empezar, por dios!-.

Bulma comenzó a correr como loca por toda la casa, mientras se arreglaba y cambiaba sus ropas, Goku por otro lado había amanecido durmiendo en la bañera, y se veía muy sucio y cansado.

-¡Uuuf! ¡Qué buena cena, fue una noche increíble!-dijo muy cansado y sonriendo.

-¡Goku! ¡Trunks! ¡Levantense par de araganes, ya es tarde, muevanse!-gritaba Bulma como loca corriendo como histérica de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?-Pregunto Trunks saliendo de su habitación-¡Es muy temprano! ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera?-.

-¿Cuál temprano? ¡Ni nada! ya son las 12:30, y tenemos que ir a la fiesta que Krilin le organizó a Marrón en KameHause-.

Goku se levanto de la bañera-¡La fiesta de Krilin la olvidé por completo!-Bulma lo ve-¡Así si...la fiesta de...ese insecto...bah es insignificante!-dijo como sólo Vegeta lo diría.

Bulma lo miro detenidamente-Este no es el momento para tus juegos Goku, devemos prepararnos por que le prometimos a Krilin que llegariamos muy temprano-.

 _ **Montaña Paoz**_

Mientras tanto en la Montaña Paoz, Milk y Vegeta también se habían levantado muy tarde después de la noche de ayer, los dos habian llegado muy tarde a la casa, lo qué causó su retardo continuo.

-¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡Es ya muy tarde y la fiesta de Krilin ya está por empezar, por Dios! ¿Como se nos pudo hacer tarde?-gritaba Milk cambiando sus ropas.

Vegeta iba a exclamar, pero recordo que no podía hacerlo así que sólo sonrió con mucha hipocresía.

-¡Ah...tranquila Milk...deseguro llegaremos temprano...no te preocupes y sirveme algo de comer!-pudio Vegeta así tipo Goku.

Milk miro a Vegeta con rabia-¿Pero qué cosas dices Vegeta? ¡Este no es el momento de estar comiendo, mejor apurate y cambiate para que nos vayamos a la fiesta!-.

Vegeta gruño por debajo mientras se cambiaba, al parecer la cena de ayer les había caído muy pesado tanto como a eyos, y a Goku y Bulma.

 _ **2 horas más tardes**_...

Luego de dos horas, Milk y Vegeta finalmente estaban listos, Goten también lo estaba y se preparo.

-¡Bien, ya estamos todos listos, es hora de irnos a la fiesta de Krilin!-dijo Milk dándose sus últimos retoques.

-¿Y como nos iremos?-pregunto Vegeta.

-Pues como todos ustedes suelen hacerlo-Milk sonrio-Volando, como siempre-.

Vegeta se precipitó y comenzó a sudar-¿Qué? ¿Eso quiere decir que...?-.

-Si, tendrás que llevarme cargando-.

Vegeta se sonrrojo como Jitomate al escuchar eso, mientras que varias gotas de sudor caian por su rostro, Milk sonrio y se aserco.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡No nos quedaremos todo el día aquí! ¡Vamos!-.

Vegeta cargo a Milk en sus brazos muy avergonzado, realmente nunca ubiera esperado eso- _"¿Pero_... _qué_ _clase_ _de cosas_ _hace_ _Kakarotto?"_ -.

Luego de que Milk, Vegeta y Goten salieron de la casa, y se dirigieron a KameHause donde Krilin le celebraria su fiesta de cumpleaños a Marrón su querida hija.

Finalmente tanto como Goku, Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta, Milk y Goten llegarón, pero también estaban todos los guerreros Z, muy animados y bastante alegres.

-¡Llegarón!-grito Krilin-¡Que alegria me da verlos muchachos!-.

Goku sonrio-Jajaja como ibamos a faltar Krilin, si...-Bulma le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza a Goku haciendolo reaccionar-Quiero decir...a quien le interesa esta...aburrida fiesta-Goku se hizo el amargado.

-Es todo un honor estar aquí Krilin, hace tiempo que no venia a KameHause-dijo Bulma muy contenta.

-Tienes razón, ya no había tenido chicas muy bonitas por aquí-menciono el Maestro Roshi pervertido y mirando los pechos de Bulma.

-¡Hoiga!-rugio Vegeta con el puño, solo para ganarse una mirada fria de Milk-Digo, Maestro Roshi, usted siempre de...mano larga-dijo Vegeta entre dientes simulando una sonrisa.

-¡Pero porfavor pasen!-pidió Krilin

Todos pasaron a la pequeña casa del Maestro Roshi, de veía mucho ambiente, y no podían faltar los bailarines como, Krilin, Yamcha, El Mestro Roshi, Bulma, Videl, Goten Trunks, Milk, y Vegeta, este último fue obligado por Milk aunque Goku tubo que contenerse las ganas de bailar.

-Vamos Vegeta muevete-decia Milk, mientras Vegeta intentaba de dar su mejor esfuerzo.

-¿Y como van con lo de la apuesta papá?-pregunto Gohan mirando a Goku quien estaba sentado en una de las mesas.

-Pues-Goku se rasco la cabeza-Debo decir que me ah costado un poco de trabajo acostumbrarme al ritmo de vida de Vegeta, y lo más difícil es actuar como el-explicó.

-Supongo que debes estar muy estresado-opino el saiyajin

-Aunque me ah costado trabajo también me eh divertido mucho, es más ahora estoy esperando a que sirvan la comida-grito Goku muy emocionado.

Gohan sonrio-Jajajajaja, después de todo tú nunca perderás tú apetito, papá-.

Luego de unas horas de baile llegó el momento de partir el pastel, todos y más Marrón estaba muy emocionada pero...

-¿Qué ocurre Krilin?-pregunto Milk mirando al joven muy preocupado.

-Lo que pasa es que los payasos que quedaron en venir a la fiesta, no podrán hacerlo, y 18 y yo teníamos planeado esta sorpresa para Marrón, y con esto todo se arruinara-Krilin suspiro muy triste.

Bulma y Milk compartieron miradas-¡Nosotras podremos ayudarte con eso!-.

-¿Qué?-grito Vegeta regresando a su personaje-¿Vestirme de dinosaurio? ¿Qué estás diciendo Bulma?-exclamo

-Si Vegeta, le dijimos a Krilin que lo ariamos por el vamos-.

-No tiene nada me malo Vegeta te aseguro que nos divertirnos-dijo Goku poniendose un traje de Conejo.

Vegeta rugio con mucho enojo-Ash, ya que, tendre que aceptar-dijo muy molesto.

Pasarón unos 30 minutos y ya era la hora de cortar el pastel, todos estaban reunidos en la mesa de centro muy contentos.

-¡Espero que este pastel sea tan delicioso como los besos de las señoritas!-dijo el Mestro Roshi muy pervertido.

-¡Hay maestro Roshi, usted siempre pensando en mujeres!-rugió Oolong molesto.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene?-pregunto.

-¡Bien y ahora vamos a cantar las mañanitas!-grito Krilin.

Todos miraron a la puerta pero nadie entro.

-¡Dije, AHORA VAMOS A CANTAR LAS MAÑANITAS! ¡ Goku, Vegeta YA!-gritaba Krilin.

Goku y Vegeta entrarón derribando la puerta y ambos vestidos de una manera muy graciosa, Goku de Conejo y Vegeta de Dinosaurio, ambos bailando y cantando con mucha alegría.

Vegeta y Goku:Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, Feliz cumpleaños querida Marron, feliz cumpleaños a ti-.

Goku y Vegeta se asercarón a Marrón quien sonreia con mucha alegria.

-¡Ahora vas a soplar las velitas de tú pastel y pediras tu deseo!-dijo Goku.

Marrón sopló las velas del pastel, mientras todos aplaudían y gritaban con emoción.

-¿Satisfecho Krilin?-preguntaron Milk y Bulma mirándolo.

-¡Satisfecho!-respondió con alegría.

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **Bueno espero les haya gustado, no se olviden de comentar, chao beias criaturas.**_


	7. Capítulo7

**_Disfruten que casi se acaba_**

 ** _Capítulo.7 Sábado: Competición_**

El Sábado ya había llegado y sólo faltaba un día para que esa larga semana y esa apuesta terminarán, así que en ambas familias, Vegeta en la Montaña Paoz, y Goku en la Corporación Cápsula se levantarón muy temprano para enfrentar el último día de esa dura semana.

 ** _Montaña Paoz 9:05 AM_**

Vegeta escuchó el despertador bibrar y se levanto de golpe mientras corría a cambiarse listo para ir a trabajar.

-¿Qué haces Vegeta?-pregunto Milk mirándolo.

Vegeta volteo con una gram sonrisa-Pues voy a trabajar como todos los días-respondió

-¡Oh que bueno Vegeta, me alegra que estés muy al pendiente de esta casa!-dijo Milk sonriendo

-Pero porsupuesto-grito Vegeta muy lleno de energía-ahora preparame algo de comer por que ya me estoy muriendo de hambre-.

Milk se quedo muy impactada por esa petición, era exactamente como Goku le pedia que le hiciera de comer, la mujer sólo sonrió por debajo y bajo a la cocina.

-Porsupuesto Vegeta-.

 ** _Corporación Cápsula_** **_12:30 PM_**

Por otro lado en la Corporación Cápsula Goku se levanto muy tarde, ya casi pegándole a las 12:30, Bulma entro a su habitación muy molesta y más al ver el reguero de ropa que Goku tenía en su habitación.

-¡Goku!-bramo Bulma con enojo.

Goku gemio mientras se despertaba-No molestes Bulma ¿Qué no vez que estoy durmiendo?-rugio Goku con un tono molesto fingido pero molesto.

-No me importa Goku, ash eres una bestia como Vegeta-Bulma camino a la cama de Goku y quito todas sus sabanas-Tienes 10 minutos para levantarte por que necesito que me ayudes con algo-.

-¡No quiero!-grito Goku con molestia.

-Pues no me importa que no quieras Goku, lo aras por que lo aras o me vas a conocer-sentencio con maldad.

Goku no pudo evitar estremecerse aunque lo disimulo muy bien.

-¡Esta bien te ayudare ya que!-.

 ** _Montaña Paoz 1:50 PM_**

Mientras tanto en la Montaña Paoz Vegeta había ido a trabajar al campo como todos los días, eso si sin dejar de entrenar como Goku lo hacía todo gracias a un Consejo que Goten inconscientemente le dio.

-¡Muere!-grito mientras lanzaba golpes y patadas muy descontroladamente, algunos vecinos lograron verlo y opinaron cosas como.

-¿Pero que le pasa a ese sujeto? es más escandaloso que mi suegra en los fines de semana-.

-Es un demente, se la pasa lanzando golpes sin sentidos-.

-Para mi que sólo es un borracho que anda perdido en el campo, ya conocen a esos problemáticos de la ciudad-.

Vegeta seguía su entrenamiento cuando Goten apareció con la comida lista.

-¡Señor Vegeta!-gritaba Goten.

-¡Es Goten! ¡Perfecto lo atacare!-.

Vegeta disparó muchos rayos hacia Goten quien por ir mirando unos pájaros los recibió y cayó al suelo con fuerza.

Vegeta hizo una mueca de dolor-¡Se me paso la mano!-.

 ** _Corporación Cápsula 2:25 PM_**

Mientras tanto en la Corporación Cápsula Goku había decidido tomar un baño para preparase, cuando Bulma entro sin tocar.

-¡GOKU!-Gritoneo Bulma, Goku dio un salto de miedo cayendo justo frente a Bulma quien gritó horrorizada-¡Goku por Dios estas desnudo!-.

-¡Fíjate que si no me dices no me doy cuenta!-rugió Goku como jitomate.

-¡Cambiate, cambiate, cambiate!-.

Goku se puso rápidamente unos calzoncillos color rosa con un elefantito alfrente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué entraste gritando como una loca desquiciada?-cuestionó.

Bulma iba a contestar pero no podía contener su risa ya que los calzoncillos que Goku tenía puestos eran muy graciosos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-.

Pequeñas risas de Bulma*

-¡Contestas!-exige el saiyajin.

Bulma finalmente estalló en carcajadas, mientras Goku la miraba sin entender.

-¡Insecto, contesta o te are papilla! ¿Me entendiste?-.

Bulma miro a Goku-¡Oye tampoco me digas insecto, tarado!-.

-Bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-volvió a preguntar.

-Ya tienes como 3 horas desde que te fui a despertar y no has bajado, te informo que si no me ayudas, te dejare sin comer, y te dare un pepinillo como aperitivo para todo el día-amenazó.

Goku se cayó al estilo anime-"¿Un pepinillo? ¿Pero qué le pasa? es un mounstruo sin compasión"-pensó.

-Así que Muévete, o atente a las temibles consecuencias-.

 ** _Montaña Paoz 4:15 PM_**

Y en la Montaña Paoz después de el salvaje ataque de Vegeta contra Goten lo llevo a un hospital donde atendieron a Goten.

-¿Usted es el padre del paciente SonGoten ?-pregunta el Doctor.

Vegeta se quedo pensando-¡Algo así! ¿Como esta el mocoso ese?-pregunto.

El doctor lo miro detenidamente.

-¡Esta bien, fueron heridas muy leves, pero expliqueme! ¿Como fue que se hizo eso?-.

Vegegeta se puso nervioso mientras buscaba una buena excusa.

-"Piensa Vegeta, piensa"-un foco ilumina su mente-Lo que pasa es...que es un niño muy extrovertido...vera esta algo retrasadito, es un niño con problemas mentales, tiene un sindrome-resume.

-¿Qué sindrome?-.

-El sindrome de...Babositis...si el sindrome Babositis-.

Lo mira finalmente-¿Cree que soy estúpido?-.

-Enrealidad si...digo entre usted y yo...-saca un fajo de billetes de su bolsa izquierda-Soy un hombre de mucho dinero sabe-.

El doctor lo miro fijamente-¡Comprendo su punto y me parece un hombre reasonable!-toma el dinero.

Goten salio del consultorio del doctor-¡Ya puedes irte hijo, y ten más cuidado, por tú enfermedad!-.

-¿Cual enfermedad?-pregunta sin entender.

Vegeta se lanza sobre el tapandole la boca-¡Ya ve lo que le digo, es todo un caso!-.

-¡Aquí tienes tú chupeta!-ofrecio el doctor.

-¡Huy una chupeta gracias!-.

-Bien Goten ya es hora de irnos-.

-¡Adios doctor!-.

 ** _Corporación Cápsula 5:59 PM_**

Luego de su incidente Goku fue con Bulma para ayudarle a bajar unos muebles nuevos que había comprado para la casa, el saiyajin estaba muy contento por ayudar pero debia fingir enojo para que Bulma no lo descubriese.

-¿Qué esperas Goku? ¡Ayudales a los señores!-.

-¡No quiero!-se niega.

-Recuerda el pepinillo-chantajeo.

Goku gruño-¡Esta bien!-Goku tomo un sillón y comenzó a meterlo a la casa, Trunks por su parte salió a mirar todo jugando con su PSP Gold platino (No existe yo le invente XD).

-¡Ya está la comida Bulma!-grito su mamá.

Goku paro su olfato de sabueso-¡Comida, yo quiero!-Deja caer el sillón sobre Trunks quien queda aplastado hasta quedar como tortilla.

-¡Oh! ¡Trunks!-grito Bulma.

-¡Hay el sillón!-Goku se regreso y levanto el sillón-¡Lo siento Trunks!-.

-¡Nada de lo siento Trunks, ahora por eso comerás pepinillo y una racion de espinacas!-.

-¡Noooooooooooooo!-grita.

 ** _Montaña Paoz 9:45 PM_**

Vegeta y Goten regresaron a la Montaña Paoz donde Milk ya los esperaba con la cena lista

-¡Hay que bueno que ya llegaron! ¡Ya está lista la cena!-.

-Que bueno por que me moría de hambre-grito Vegeta.

-¿Y qué tal su día? ¿Por que te tardaste tanto Goten?-pregunto Milk.

Goten y Vegeta se miraron-Lo que pasó es que...le dije que me ayudará a poner una secta en todo el terreno, y ambos la pusimos juntos!-.

Milk los miro a los dos-Que bueno, y ahora a comer-.

 _ **Corporación Cápsula 9:50 PM**_

Y por otro lado en la Corporación Cápsula Bulma, Trunks y sus padres ya estaban comiendo, todos disfrutando del delicioso pavo que la señora Briefs había preparado menos Goku, Quién fue obligado a comer Pepinillo y espinacas-

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Comentes es Gratis_**


	8. Capítulo8

**_Hola amigos llego el capítulo final de este pequeño fanfic el cual me alegro que les gustara, muchas gracias a todos los followers y favoritos así como a todas esas personitas hermosas que comentaron gracias, y ahora a leer :"v_**

 ** _Capítulo.8 Domingo: Fin de la apuesta_**

Finalmente había llegado el domingo, el último día de esa dura semana, Goku tanto como Vegeta se levantarón muy temprano pues al fin se había términado esa apuesta y era hora de saber quien seria el ganador.

 ** _Montaña Paoz_**

-¡Sí!-grito Vegeta-Al fin, al fin llegó el día, por fin se término está semana ¡Milk! ¡Goten! levantense, llego la hora de saver quien es el ganador-.

Milk miro a Vegeta-¡Tranquilo Vegeta, es muy temprano aún, además Bulma y yo quedamos de anunciar al ganador a las 6 de la tarde!-.

-¿Qué? ¿Hasta las 6? ¡Imposible! ¡No puedo esperar tanto!-dijo Vegeta impaciente.

-Lo siento pero tendrás que hacerlo, ahora que te parece si vuelves a tú tierno papel de Goku si-.

Vegeta miro a Milk con ojos de asecino mientrás varios rayitos aparecian en su cabeza.

- _"Una vez que termine todo esto de aplastare"_ -prometió con rabia

 ** _Corporación Cápsula_**

Por otra parte en la Corporación Cápsula Goku también se levantó muy temprano pues al fin había llegado el día en que aqueya larga semana, y esa apuesta terminarán, y estaba muy emocionado.

-¡Al fin llegó el día! ¡Uuff después de tanto tiempo al fin volvere a ser yo mismo!-dijo muy alegre

-No lo creo Goku-corrigió Bulma.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Goku sin entender.

-Milk y yo quedamos que diríamos quien es el ganador hasta las 6 de la tarde así que te tienes que esperar y mientras tanto tendrás que seguir actuando como Vegeta-.

-¿Qué?-bramo Goku habriendo mucho los ojos.

-Si como lo escuchaste, así que no te pongas tan contento y sigue actuando como siempre-pidió.

Goku se cayó al estilo anime-¡Maldición, esto nunca acabará!-.

-Ja jajaja-risa malvada.

Goku y Vegeta tuvieron que actuar nuevamente como lo hacía cada uno, mientras trataban de asimilar cada uno el papel del otro poniendo todo su empeño hasta que la mañana paso y finalmente dio la hora final.

 ** _6:00 PM_**

Finalmente dieron las 6:00 de la tarde, Vegeta tanto como Milk y Goten fueron a la Corporación Cápsula donde Goku y Bulma dirían quien era el ganador de esa apuesta, pero no sólo estaban eyos, si no también estaban Gohan, Vídeo, Piccolo y los demás guerreros Z esperando a saber quién sería el ganador

-¡Kakarotto!-dijo Vegeta.

-Vegeta-dijo Goku.

Goku y Vegeta se miraron directamente a los ojos sonriendo con rivalidad y muy emocionados.

-¡Al fin llego el día!-dijo Gohan muy emocionado.

-¡Vamos papá tú puedes!-apoyaba Trunks.

-Para mi esto sigue siendo adsurdo-opino Piccolo cruzado de brazos

-¡Bien, Vegeta, Goku llego el momento, es hora de que les digamos quién es el ganador de la apuesta!-.

Goku y Vegeta se sintieron más emocionados- _"Voy hacer yo"_ -pensó Vegeta muy emocionado.

- _"Seré yo, seré yo y me voy a burlar de la cara de Vegeta"-_ pensaba Goku de igual forma.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio, mientras que Milk y Bulma sonreian de manera muy divertida, todos y más Goku y Vegeta están esperando a saber quién sería el ganador, ambos estaban muy confiados de sí mismo, y como no si habían puesto mucho empeño en esa apuesta.

-¡Y el ganador es!-.

Goku y Vegeta sonrieron aún más mientras esperaban la decisión final.

-¡Un empate!-.

Goku y Vegeta:¡Si sabía que yo iba a ganar!-gritaron ambos saiyajin muy emocionados pero luego-¿Qué? ¿un empate? ¡Pero si yo actúe mejor que este, me merezco ser el ganador, no, exijo una explicacion, no puedo perder ante este gusano!-.

Bulma y Milk se miraron-Es sierto, ambos interpretaron el papel del otro, pero...-.

Milk tomo la palabra-Vegeta, al principio te costó trabajo interpretar a Goku, ademas que solias gritar la mayor parte del tiempo y...aunque aprendiste bien la rutina de Goku, no hiciste ninguna de sus estúpideces ni niñerias-Vegeta aparto la mirada y se cruzo de brazos.

-¡Jaja!-rio Goku.

-Y Goku-llamo Bulma y el saiyajin se estremecio-Nunca gritaste como solia hacerlo Vegeta, no fuiste duro con Trunks ni por un momento, y obedecias todas mis ordenes cuando alprincipio te dije que Vegeta jamas me obedeceria, además de por que ayer aplastaste a Trunks con un sillón y comiste pepinillo cuando a Vegeta no le gusta-.

-¿Qué pero? ¡Yo ni lo sabia!-.

-¡En tú cara Kakarotto!-.

-Y es por eso, y con esos argumentos es por que los dos perdieron, y además de por que en la fiesta de Marrón se salieron del papel del otro cuando no debieron hacerlo-.

Vegeta y Goku comenzaron a titubear con eso último-¡A...sobre eso...es que...!-.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa?-.

Goku y Vegeta se miraron entre si, mientras gruñian con enojo.

-Bueno, creo que después de todo, ambos aprendimos una lección-Goku miro a Vegeta quien después le sonrió.

-Creo que por primera vez tienes razón Kakarotto, esta adsurda apuesta me enseñó a ser más alegre y compasivo-dijo Vegeta.

-Y a mi me enseñó a tener un mejor carácter y ser más pesado-dijo Goku.

-Y eso nos alegra por que significa que está semana no fue en balde-dijeron Milk y Bulma.

Goku y Vegeta se estrenaron sus manos-Buen trabajo Kakarotto-.

-Lo mismo digo Vegeta-.

Ambos saiyajin sonrieron mientras se miraban, aún se podía ver su rivalidad pero ahora sabían disimularlo.

-¡Al fin de todo, ambos aprendieron su lección!-dijo Krilin.

-Vaya parece que si-dijo Gohan.

-Yo insisto que apostar no ea bueno-opino Piccolo.

-¡Oye Bulma!-llamo Yamcha-¿La apuesta no decía que el perdedor iba a cantar y bailar pidiendo disculpas?-pregunto.

Goku y Vegeta corrieron hacia Yamcha-¡Tú Cayate!-rugieron pegándole un golpe.

-¡Traere la cámara!-grito Trunks.

Bulma sonrió astuta-De echo si, y tienen que cumplir su palabra-.

Vegeta y Goku comenzarón a silvar-¡Sobre eso, corre Vegeta!-.

Ambos saiyajin se echaron a correr, mientras que Milk y todos los demas iban tras eyos para hacerlos cumplir su palabra.

-¡Vuelvan par de Saiyajin cobardes!-gritaba Bulma tras eyos.

-¡Papá señor Vegeta!-llamaba Goten.

-Nunca entenderan-Piccolo negó con la cabeza.

Goku y Vegeta corrieron lo más lejos, alejandose mas y más hacia el horizonte mientras el sol se ocultaba cada vez más entre las montañas.

Se inserta a Krilin*-Esta historia ya término gracias a todos por leer, nos vemos-.

 ** _Fin_**

 ** _Epilogo_**

Goku y Vegeta estaban bailando vestidos de una manera súper ridícula, mientras cantaban su canción de disculpas.

Goku:¡Soy Goku me equivoqué!-.

Vegeta:Repito me equivoqué-.

Goku y Vegeta:¡Nunca devimos apostar y tristes nos ven bailar!-.

-¡Hagan los pasos!-grito Bulma, mientras que Goku y Vegeta hacian un par de pasasos cordinados muy graciosos.

-¡Es a la derecha Vegeta! ¡A la derecha!-corregia Goku.

-Bah, Kakarotto no me digas que hacer-grito Vegeta iniciando una discusión.

Bulma y Milk se miraron-¿Qué te parece?-pregunto Milk.

-No me gusta, va de nuevo-grita.

-¡Hay no, ya son 35 veces, no ya no!-gritarón ambos.

 ** _Fin_**

 ** _Gracias por leer amigos enserio bye bye!! :"v_**


End file.
